Tangled Tales
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: Short stories that happen before, during and after the movie. The epilogue shows Rapunzel and Eugene years later as the royal couple waiting for their little bundle of joy.
1. Kingdom's Joy

**Title:** Tangled Tales

**Rating:** K to T

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** KingxQueen, eventual RapunzelxFlynn/Eugene and other characters.

**Summary:** Short stories that happen before, during and after the movie.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own this series in any way. Tangled belongs to Disney and Pixar. Art cover is done by *KanKung on deviantArt.

* * *

><p>Kingdom's Joy<p>

* * *

><p>The kingdom was euphoric for the first time in recent months. The happiness and joy was nearly palpable now. And it was all because of the new life that graced them all. The queen and king were finally able to conceive a sweet little princess, an heir to the throne and all in all, a small bundle of joy.<p>

Everyone had been so worried about the queen's welfare, her condition was well known and many feared for her life. The current monarchs were the favorites of the large majority of the population because of their kindness and concern with those less fortunate than them. The king reigned for many years alone, always refusing marriage until he'd find his chosen one, his One True Love. Said love had been an upper royalty member, the daughter of the Duchess Flourier, and when their eyes met over a masked ball, it was love at first time.

After much insistence and lovely meetings from the King - the girl was very stubborn when she set her foot upon it - she finally accepted his offer. The whole kingdom rejoiced in one of the most remarkable marriages of all time - the first one would be of their own daughter's - and nothing could be better.

But the king was slightly older than the queen, and while many didn't count this as a disadvantage at all for acquiring an heir since both loved each other very much, later on the doctors of the court would reveal the queen had a great probability of suffering child loss if she got pregnant. The news shocked the whole kingdom and doctors of every single area were brought to the queen, none finding a solution for the problem. Some even considered the idea of the king marrying again, which was highly improbable considering how much he loved his dear wife.

But the queen was stubborn – one of the many traits the king loved about her and had once hoped would pass down to their child – as she defied herself and the kingdom when she eventually became pregnant and decided, no, stated matter-of-factly, there was no alternative but to cherish her child more than anything else.

As predictable, the queen got sick and her situation worsened with the passage of each day, for the fear of the whole kingdom. When not a single solution was found in their land, many decided to search in yet unknown lands, be it soldiers of the royal guard, members of the monarchy or even the general civilians.

In one of their trips, one heard a tale of a golden flower that was able to cure bruises and even reverse the person's time. All of the efforts were reunited in finding this one flower, which was believed to be in a very close land to the kingdom. The Searching Guard, so they were called, spent weeks scouring every bit of land, but they never found a single sign of the special flower. The villagers had no knowledge of the flower, and not even the recluse old lady who reportedly knew much about plants and their properties seemed to know anything about it.

But hope was to prevail and in one night they were able to find the golden flower, who shined brightly and strongly as the Guards gathered to retrieve it, all the time not daring to hurt a single petal. One thing they didn't see, however, was the presence of a furious old lady. Nevertheless, the flower safely arrived at the kingdom and the doctors started preparing a solution at once.

The flower was gone, but the queen was once again healthy and in a few weeks, a healthy baby girl was born. When asked why she was blonde, considering the fact that no one of their family had been, they simply replied it was the flower's presence, never once considering each had betrayed the other. And how could they when the child neatly resembled both of them?

The whole kingdom was euphoric to announce the first birthday of hopefully many of their new little princess with their tradition of lighting lamps all over the kingdom to celebrate the joyful occasion. Everything was perfect and they were all so happy. But like many things, it was not to last. But don't worry, things will be resolved, albeit some years later, by a sly thief who wanted nothing more than a picture with his nose drawn right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've recently watched the movie and I loved it. It is indeed a return to the classics while still maintaining the wit from modern films, in my opinion. This story will be 10 chapters long and it will display short stories from before, during and after the movie's timeline

Fieldings


	2. Revenge

Revenge

* * *

><p>Her flower was gone. Her drop of sunshine and only hope had been ruthlessly snatched away from her and there was nothing she could do about it. Gothel fell to her knees and stared soundlessly at the spot where her adored flower had previously been.<p>

Who were they to steal what was legitimately hers? If it hadn't been for her, the divine flower would've perished under nature's cruel eyes, she was sure about that. She had been the one to water, nurture and eventually ply the golden flower for centuries. Therefore, the flower was obviously hers and no one else's.

Who did they think they were, to use what could only be hers and hers only? The flower was hers. The flower had been a present from the Goddess of the Sun, given to poor old Gothel, who made mistakes throughout her whole life and near her death, found salvation.

She would've died alone, after being exiled by her old village because of her abnormal acts and manipulations, or so they would say, as they yelled at her and called her a witch. If she had actually been a witch, they'd have met their end so much sooner. No, Gothel was only human, but she was smart and cunning, never letting herself be fooled and tricked by others.

And for the same reason she was never able to keep a partner and much less have a family, although neither of these were so important for her. But as she aged, she realized she would die alone and that thought scared her. She was so old and sick, no one would care for her and she was absolutely alone in the world. But then she found the flower, the golden free gift that reversed her time and brought back her long passed and loved years. She could finally pursue her old dreams while enjoying her life at its utmost. She was free and alive, as long as the flower still was. The flower gave her strength to live and the ability to do so. Yes, it had been a blessing only for her, she reminded herself.

Gothel stood up and gazed for the last time in her life at the spot where the flower had previously been. The flower would never return to this place and neither would Gothel. The flower would be kept hidden with her at every single moment, so no one would ever be able to take it from her ever again.

The flower was hers and hers only. The flower had been a gift to only her and now it was gone. But she would get it back; Gothel swore to herself, she would get it back and never let go of it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gothel was a very interesting villain and I wanted to write a bit on her perspective.


	3. Her Dream

Her Dream

* * *

><p>She was brushing her hair for the fifteenth time that day in a futile effort to keep it straight and clean after she ran around her room. Rapunzel sighed as she gave up and placed her comb on her bed, wondering where Mother would be. She curled herself up and supported her head on her knees; her usual 'depressing' pose that her mother disliked. Pascal, her ever-faithful chameleon pet, nuzzled her shoulder lovingly.<p>

She had gone through another growth spur in the last months. Now she was fourteen, and already her new green dress was too short and a bit too tight for her. Mother would surely mock her for that as well. This time, however, she would ask for a dress of a different color. Probably pink, her favorite color of all.

As she continued to wait for a feminine voice to yell for her to throw down her hair, she inspected her room. There was nothing new in it, since it was always the same room and everything was always in the same place, in the same tower. Her room was fairly big, but then again she had no way to compare it to others, filled with many objects and hobbies to do during the day. She recently started making candles and that had been the highlight of her boring week. In the beginning, Mother was being her usual overprotective self, all the while worrying about how her hair could be set on flames, but Rapunzel calmed her down and explained she read a lot about the subject. In the end, everything went all right and after a few more tries, Mother gave her permission to do as she wished.

Sometimes she worried her Mother wouldn't be so overprotective and let her get out of her tower for once. It didn't even need to be for a really long time, just for a few minutes, so she could feel the grass under her feet and listen to the sounds of the forest while gazing at the sky from meters lower than before. She so often dreamed about it, even her dreams began to take on a routine. Rapunzel didn't hate her life. Her tower was her home, her protection from the awful things that lurked outside. Mother's terrifying stories often left her sleepless at nights. Rapunzel was told stories of big, scary and beast-like men who desired her hair.

And it's not like it wasn't true, after all. That strand of brown hair was a constant reminder of what could happen, of what once happened. But she still wished to feel a small portion of freedom, to know what it's like outside that tower.

Whenever she mentioned the idea, however, Mother would quickly turn it down and not talk about it again. Her glare was terrifying, and Rapunzel was ashamed to say that, at the times, she thought her own mother was a witch. Gothel often left her uncomfortable, with her constant questions and overprotectiveness together with hurtful mockery, but the young girl supposed that was the way mothers were, after all.

Her biggest dream was to see the moving lights that lit up the sky every year at her birthday. That was the most memorable and cherished memory she had and she just knew it had to mean something. She was fourteen years old now, but couldn't gather the courage to ask her after being shot down so many times with much simpler wishes. But one day, Rapunzel vowed, she would ask her to see the moving lights. And if her Mother didn't accept it… she would go by herself, by any means possible. After all, they had to mean something!

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" A familiar voice came from outside.

The young girl quickly got up and went to the window, with Pascal right behind her. One day, she would see those lights, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I meant to do a piece where Rapunzel meets Pascal, but decided to use this one that focused only on her and her wishes, as a beginning for the movie. The next chapter will be focused on Eugene's past.

Fieldings


	4. His Dream

His Dream

* * *

><p>It had been his third robbery of the day. The time of stealing fruits and coins was long gone. Now he stole purses, jewelry and anything that was small and easy enough to catch in a blink of an eye. He did everything so subtly it took a couple of minutes for the victim to realize they'd been robbed and when they did, well, he was long gone already.<p>

Eugene - no, his name was Flynn Rider from now on – was admiring his third item now at a safe distance. It was a purple purse, small and filled with details. It was quite heavy for its size, even if there wasn't much inside aside from a couple of coins. At least it would sell well with one of the orphanage's workers or even wannabe mothers.

The orphanage. He had spent his whole life there, as far as he could remember, and he couldn't wait to get out of there. The place itself wasn't so bad, the workers – mostly women, who he managed to charm various times – were kind and somewhat disciplined and the building was in a good condition. The children, though, were the best. They were always so lively, waiting to be told more stories with those huge shiny eyes and their little hands. Eugene absolutely loved children and he loved to take care of them whenever possible, but he knew it would not last. His eighteen-birthday was coming the next month and he would leave as fast as possible.

While he was walking in the same route of everyday, he paid attention to every little detail. He'd soon be living and may never get a chance to come to this place again, not that it would matter depending on how much adventure he'd get. The rough patches of the road and the nostalgic trees surrounding it in an almost protective manner were already bringing him nostalgia. He remembered the times when he tried to run away or covered himself with dirt while playing with the other kids. The best moments of his life till now had been there.

He never got really attached to anyone there, though. He knew he would eventually leave and he hated sad goodbyes. For that reason he never had a best friend, but even so it always hurt to see his friends leave the orphanage… while he continued there. Apparently he was far from a parents' magnet, since no couple ever spent more than a couple of minutes with him before moving to the next kid. He didn't know if it were his remarks or his opinions that drove them away. At the end of every unsuccessful visit, Mrs. Lionel, the owner of the orphanage, would go to him in a consoling manner and urge him to continue trying and be as charismatic as possible.

It never worked since he wasn't charismatic or likeable at all. The sole moments where he got the attention from the other kids when he was younger would be whenever he'd tell them stories or read books since he was one of the only literate kids there. They said to him later his eyes would always shine as he told his favorite stories in an excited manner to the children surrounding him. From then on he became their personal storyteller and, as he became older and started to get out more, he became more likeable to others. Of course, by then he was already hitting puberty and no parents would want to adopt someone so old. So he continued to watch, visit after visit, his fellow friends leave the orphanage while happily chatting with their new parents.

He couldn't wait to get out of there and really start his life, a different life. Eugene Fitzherbert was weak, unlikeable and a kid who wished to be loved by someone. He always hated that trait about himself. There was nothing to prove as long as he was confident enough. Initially, he never thought of leaving because the world outside was dangerous and whatnot, but then he found _the book_.

The book entitled _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_: buckling rogue, richest man alive and not bad with the ladies, was the description. He had enough money to do everything he wanted to do and go anywhere he wanted to go. He was everything Eugene ever wanted to be. And so he became like him.

Eugene Fitzherbert was weak, coward and unlikeable. He would probably never leave that little town and would become nothing. Flynn Rider, on the other hand, was brave, rich, charismatic and able to do anything. He would constantly be in new adventures, meeting new people and new places while breaking hearts along the way.

Aside the tiny little detail that he wasn't rich – which he discovered the ability of stealing was more than enough to cover for it, as long as he was good _and he was_ - Eugene quickly morphed into a new man. The children now admired him greatly, the female workers were taken with him and even Mrs. Lionel couldn't say much aside from scolding him of stealing. Now he insisted for everyone to call him Flynn Rider, for that was his new name.

There was Flynn Rider, a man who many admired and loved. And there was Eugene Fitzherbert, a kid who dreamed big. Frankly, he would choose Rider any day.

His eighteen-birthday would come in a month and his adventures would finally begin. He would meet new people, go to new places, build a reputation and be admired and respected. He would also fool around now and then, but never get attached. That type of thing was for men like Eugene. Flynn Rider belonged to no one, aside of himself and he never abided to the law.

Reaching the front of the orphanage where the children were happily playing, he smiled. Until next month, he could still be Eugene a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here is my version of Eugene/Flynn's backstory. Mrs. Lionel is an OC, just for the sake of having someone else with a name in this chapter. Soon enough the parts of the movie will begin! The next chapter will deal with Max's past.

Fieldings


	5. Maximus Means Greatest

Maximus means 'greatest'

* * *

><p>The same hay from always, with that burnt color and disgusting taste, was put in front of him like every other day. He peeked at the horses farther down the dirty corridor and noticed how their hay was obviously fresh and nutritive. Not only that, they also had carrots and grains right next to the colorful hay. How unfair. But of course, their 'boss' thought no such thing, since they were all racehorses and deserved only the best. The royal horses then, used by the royal guard, were at the top of their hierarchy. They were so far down the line he couldn't see single horsehair, but it was obvious they were enjoying even more expensive delicacies in a cleaner area.<p>

He peeked at his side again, trying to ignore the strange smell coming from his hay, and all his eyes met were other foals that hat already eaten their – better – food. This was a place where foals would be trained to become the finest of horses. Some would lead pony carts for royalty, others would be the young misters' fine ponies for when they were younger and some would actually become horses of the royal guard – they were the strongest and quickest of all horses, the elite.

Of course, neither fate would probably ever come to him, a young and still unnamed foal – which is never a good sign – who received the worst to eat and live by. He didn't know what was so different between him and his pears. Sure, he was still a foal, but he was bigger and faster than all of the other horses his own age. His horsehair was also different, it seemed to become lighter and lighter by each day and sometimes he wondered if he was aging too fast – and if that was the problem. His worries eventually brought him a talent: he could understand what the humans spoke. When many fine gentlemen and even soldiers would visit the horses' place, he could understand their requests and vain remarks towards each other. But he had yet to discover his predicament of what would eventually happen to him.

The young foal would've never expected that his life would change forever starting from this day.

Before he could prepare himself for another mouthful of the disgusting hay, a loud voice could be heard. It was a soldier, and a young one at that, the foal recognized as soon as he came into view. From the marks in his outfit, he seemed to be very important and his air of pride only proved it. The young foal wished he could have such air… but then again, if he had such a master, he would probably show a very prideful look as well.

The – newly changed tenant, it seemed – was in search of a young and unknown horse who would have the honor to be mounted by him. The foal noticed none of the other foals had even recognized the tenant's presence since they were too absorbed in their food. Watching the tenant's searching look and the others horses' indifference, he realized this was his chance. He did his best to trot elegantly and stopped in front of the man, going for a vain face.

"What is this weird foal, here?"

Apparently it didn't work, the foal mentally sighed.

Their owner frowned and stood in front of the foal in a quick movement.

"Sir, please don't mind this lil' fella, he's probably lost or somethin'. I swear I don't understand what goes in the mind of this lil' one."

The foal realized this was probably the first time the owner seemed to have even talked about him to someone else, and sadly, it was not in a good way.

"You see, this lil' fella here, he's the offspring of a famous race horse but his mother was a stray, see. So we don't have any use for him here."

Now, you may think animals couldn't understand humans or feel emotions, but that was quite wrong, for the little foal couldn't have felt more hurt in his whole life. He never even had the chance to prove himself before others already judged him and all because of something he could do nothing about, even! For the first time, he thought about rebelling against his owner, and before he could do anything drastic, the voice of the tenant stopped him.

"So what? That doesn't mean he's no good for anything. Give me a few weeks with this foal here and I'll put him in shape." He started talking as he moved closer to the foal, which was too surprised to have any other reaction. "See this here? The shape of his neck and those big eyes – he'll be a good runner, there's no doubt."

Both the foal and the horse keeper were too surprised for words. Had that tenant actually chose that horse to be his in the near future? Said tenant smiled triumphantly and bent down to the horse's level.

"See these eyes. This horse here has a lot to offer, but I don't think anyone's ever given him a chance." He was smiling softly at the foal. "Now listen here, youngster. I'll give you a shot, since I'm sure you have potential to be the greatest, the maximum…" He stopped talking and quickly turned back to the horse keeper. "Say, does this horse here have a name?"

The other man just stood awkwardly while he said he never thought of naming the young foal. The tenant just dismissed him and turned back to the horse with another large smile.

"It's decided then. From now you'll be my horse and your name shall be Maximus, Latin for the greatest."

If the foal was a human, he would be skipping and smiling right now. As a horse, he just softly touched his head with the tenant. At the smell of something sweet, he pointed with his eyes at the man's bag. The tenant just laughed and took an apple that was in it, giving it experimentally to the young foal. With just a bite, the sweet taste was in his mouth and the horse couldn't have enough. The tenant just smiled and finished the deal as the horse kept eating the apple.

True to his word, the horse – now Maximus – proved his worth by being a prodigy in both the races and battlefield, always being the tenant's favorite horse. The young awkward foal grew up to be a handsome white stallion with an impeccable sense of justice and a love for apples.

Eventually the tenant had to retire a tad early to take care of his now large family in the countryside. Maximus missed him greatly, but he understood there were motives. He was now a member of the royal guard, the elite of the horses, and the horse of the captain of the guard. Though the captain was in no way like the tenant was, with his blatant stupidity and obnoxious way, both shared a sense of justice that made them fit just right with Maximus. They also bonded over a certain thief they had never been able to catch, one whose nose was always drawn in a wrong way.

Maximus was a horse that didn't need a man's order to trot. He was independent, quick and smart and he never gave up on catching a criminal. To mount him was an honor for few – one that he sometimes wished was none. His new dream now was to lead the royal guard, after all, such a horse like him was much better than some ignorant officers he saw through his life. In order to pursuit said dream, he would become the best member of the guard by catching each and every criminal, starting from his least favorite one: Flynn Rider.

He would never have expected the thief would have the audacity to mount him and worse, that he would've accepted it. But then again, a certain young woman with very long hair changed many things in both of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my take on Max's backstory. He's probably my all time favorite animal from Disney. This is the last story that happens before the timeline of the movie.  
>See you in the next chapter,<p>

Fieldings


	6. Getting to Know You

Getting to know you

* * *

><p>They had <em>finally<em> settled for a plan, or so Flynn hoped. Surprisingly, that little blonde could be pretty stubborn when she felt like it, and he couldn't help admiring that aspect for the tiniest bit. He certainly didn't have such an attitude when he was at that age – not that he was old, mind you. And he wasn't a coward either, just things were different… and he didn't have an overprotective mother either.

"So, while we are on our way to that lovely restaurant I told you… How about some backstory, blondie?"

"What?"

The young woman showed him a confused glance and Flynn sighed. Seriously, was he being a babysitter now?

"Well, you know, the same old: your name, parents' names, some childhood funny stories… you get the deal. Oh, but no need to tell about your home. I've seen enough of that."

"Uhm.. I'd rather not talk about it." She was now for the fiftieth time playing with her hair in a nervous motion.

"How come?" Interesting, Flynn thought to himself, the first girl I've met that _doesn't_ want to talk about herself.

"It's just… complicated, okay?"

She continued brushing her hair in that irritating manner and he rolled his eyes.

"I can see that, with the whole betraying your mother stuff-"

He was interrupted by a glare, which was surprisingly scary since she was so cute- that is, weird. She faced him with resolution and stopped.

"Look, let's get things settled here: first, I am not betraying my mother, I am just going to see the lights; and second, you can't talk about things you have absolutely no idea of! And third-"

"Would you make me a list of things I can't mention, then?" Flynn said with a voice filled with sarcasm, which unfortunately she didn't understand.

"Sure!" Rapunzel smiled, happy to be understood, and started counting on her fingers. "Things you can't ask me about would be… only two things, really: my hair and my mother." As she finished, both started walking side by side again.

As a response, Flynn only shrugged half-heartedly in a way of showing he didn't exactly care about the motives. "As long I get my satchel back, blondie, you can lie to me about anything."

That remark visibly surprised the girl, who stopped abruptly.

"I don't lie! How can you say that? I've never, _ever,_ lied-" Rapunzel stopped as she realized that was no longer true after the recent events, so she decided to change the sentence. "Look, I won't lie to you, okay? Ask me anything that isn't what we've agreed and I'll answer you sincerely." She said decidedly. "Come on, ask!"

Flynn shrugged again as he continued to walk in the same rhythm as before. While watching his back, it suddenly struck her how different he was from Mother. Sure, he was a man – and the first one she's ever seen – but the broad shoulders, short hair and bigger hands were very different from what she was used to. She felt the urge to hold him, see what was exactly different in their bodies, but quickly denied that emotion. This type of thing… she never felt it before. She was curious if all men caused that fluttering and made a mental note to talk with any other man they might find in their journey.

Interrupting her line of thought, Flynn turned around and called for her. She was once again struck at how his hair shone colorfully in the sun, with such a different shade she had never seen, and how… - would handsome be the word she was looking for? - he looked. Shaking her head from the thoughts that were once again in her mind, she smiled back and went to join him.

They were going to see the lanterns and her dream would finally come true. She could trust him, after all. Further thoughts or doubts could be saved for later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now we're on the movie's timeline! This is a conversation I kind of missed since they're commenting later in the cave about which subjects Flynn couldn't ask Rapunzel. From here on there'll be chapters that happen between scenes and finally, some Flynn/EugenexRapunzel!

Fieldings


	7. Of Healing Abilities

Of Healing Abilities

* * *

><p>Surprised was a lack definition for the condition Flynn currently found himself in. Flabbergasted, speechless, dumbstruck was more like it. He looked at his hand again, and in disbelief, found it completely healed. Still, he continued firmly looking at his palm, as if his continuous stare would suddenly make the invisible wound open. After nothing of the sort happened, the young man stopped staring at his hands and started to search for acceptable branches, the reason he was even away in the first place.<p>

He still couldn't believe it. For him, the hair was just a weird thing of the girl, or probably her mother's from what he heard. Other than that, he didn't pry too much into it. Secretly, he hoped the hair would make her slow down and he would get a chance to escape, but the blonde proved to be quite efficient even with all that hair.

Flynn looked at his hand once more: still clean, normal, and _healed_. Now he understood why she was so worried about her hair and didn't tell him anything. If it weren't for their life and death situation early on, he'd have probably never found it out.

Absent-mindedly making a pile of branches, he thought back from the last bit of their conversation.

"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert _much_ better than Flynn Rider."

His response was a simple: "Then you'd be the first", but Eugene knew it was so much more than that. Not only did she like his original name better (really?), she also implied to like the poor orphan kid more as well. Perhaps she actually accepted the original, frail and lost him? That would definitely be a first. Maybe he was just reading too much into it. After all, Rapunzel – he realized with a sigh he already knew her name and took the care to say each syllable perfectly – was still just a young woman who knew nothing about the world. Sure, she could definitely take care of herself, but she still needed Flynn as her guide. His initial distaste for his position turned into pride now: that strong and capable woman depended on him, the useless thief.

Thinking back, there seemed to be something else about Rapunzel. Not only was she filled with mysteries – starting from her mother and that _hair_ – but also the way she acted and talked… it seemed like she was royalty, even. Probably not, Flynn thought to himself as he kicked a useless branch in the ground to make way, since the royal family was full of brunettes and not a single blond. In the end, those books at the orphanage had been useful for something at least.

He was taking too long already, Flynn realized, so he quickly gabbed some branches and started to go back. Oh god, he was actually thinking what he should say to her now… this sounded like a date – and a bad one at that. There was nothing to worry about, nothing at all! Sure, the blondie- _Rapunzel_ was interesting, smart, pretty and very capable of defending herself, and she was also very kind, so uncommon for girl's nowadays- Long line of thought. Flynn Rider, _not_ Eugene Fitzherbert, was her guide in this trip. That's it, a guide. He would bring her to the lanterns on the day of the lost princess's birthday and then he would get the satchel back, with a great reward in it, end of story. He was just that close to getting his dream complete. He had the attitude, the charisma and the skills, now the only thing he lacked to become the real Flynn Rider was money – which would soon happen. Absolutely nothing to worry about, Flynn repeated to himself the fourth time.

"So!" Damn, he sounded too nervous. "Can I-eh… ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strenght in my hand because, I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous." Great, he already had a topic in mind – and a funny one at that – to keep his mind at bay.

But seeing Rapunzel somewhat worried made him pause in his tracks. Flynn didn't even try to hide the concern in his face.

"Hey, you alright?"

Rapunzel quickly turned around with a surprised expression in her face, which eased up into a half smile.

"Oh, sorry yes. Just kind of… lost in thought, I guess." She said it with the same worried expression.

Suppressing his desire to pry into it and perhaps even make her feel better – he was her _guide _after all – Flynn continued on his previous topics, keeping a nonchalant expression.

"I mean, because here is the thing: superhuman good looks, I always had them; but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities!" Ah, that was it. Back into his arrogant and confident self. How he loved being Flynn Rider, to powerful, so capable! That would definitely be the face he would show her… not that he cared.

Flynn's grin widened as he saw Rapunzel smile at him with that quizzical and adorable expression of hers, already immersed in his silly chat. They continued to talk for much longer after that and only when the bonfire's bright light had faded almost completely – but the moon was still high - they decided to sleep. Even though the heat from the bonfire was gone, Flynn couldn't help feeling very warm while he was lying down, trying to sleep; and so was Rapunzel.

He was seeing life in a different way after only a day after meeting Rapunzel. For the first time in a long while, Flynn started questioning himself and his way of life. And most importantly, he started questioning his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologize for the lateness! The next chapters will be mainly focused on the pairing. Also, I'm quite anxious to see their little short! The last chapter (still a long way to go) will probably be related to it, as well.

Fieldings


	8. Magical Lights

Magical Lights

* * *

><p>Going to the main city of the kingdom was by far the worst thing Flynn Rider could possibly do. As a well known thief – and no, his nose was not that grotesquely exaggerated, thank you very much – he should avoid every single public place with guards around, <em>especially<em> the most well guarded city in the kingdom. But for the infinite time these last couple of days, he couldn't find it in himself to refuse the young woman's request. As unwilling he was to admit it to himself, he knew it for a fact: she had grown on him – and very quickly at that, managing to become closer to him than most people in question of days.

Apparently it wasn't just him that she managed to convince either; Maximus was incredibly docile now – he didn't dare to say that aloud though, that horse could be _violent_ – and all villagers they met till know exhibited only smiles at them. That was new. He wasn't used to that sort of positive feedback at all – the most he ever got were some smiley, superficial ladies who never managed to get much of his attention. Aside from that, everyone else would just glare at him or fear him; the guards especially seemed to be bipolar, displaying both emotions in question of minutes.

Flynn just didn't get it.

What was about her that made everyone else more amiable? Maximus, the best guard around – never mind he was a horse, he could kick any thief's ass and Flynn had to admit that was true – was acting completely out of character and even some guards seemed to turn a blind eye at him. The usually nasty women who refused to sell their little items for less than a thousand bucks were smiling openly at Rapunzel. Not to mention the squadron of the cruelest man in the kingdom that were completely smitten with her. What was about her that made her so special?

"Flynn, come on, come on! There is an open square a few blocks away!" Speaking of the devil – or should he say angel? – The green-eyed blond with brown eyebrows came running to him with a big smile on her lips. "The festivities aren't all done yet, so we can help them!" Her shining eyes erased any objections he could come up with.

For a teenager she could be pretty strong, Flynn gathered as she pushed him along the small streets. She seemed like a little child, really: jumping with excitement at every little thing, asking about every interesting object, wanting to touch and buy anything – and this time he had to comply, with Maximus right at his side in case his thief instincts tried to kick in – never stopping even to breathe. Just by looking at her he became tired. So that's what he started doing now. While Rapunzel would go and chat with everyone, he would just stand by and look for guards nearby. He found that activity much more agreeable.

And that's what he was doing now, sitting by the main font while the blond was eagerly chatting with some children about the lost princess or whatever subject involved the royalty. Now that he actually had the time to rest, Flynn couldn't find interest in anything; not even the jewelry or fancy watches from the nobility around seemed to catch his attention.

Instead, he was looking at Rapunzel. Her hair was now tied in a large braid with colorful flowers acting as little pins, he noticed gladly. It could've been quite the trouble if those long, golden locks got stuck somewhere – it should probably hurt a lot too. Now they were safe and sound, and just as pretty as always. Though, if he could add a point, he still preferred brunettes; their hair color just had something that drew him in.

"Hey, young man."

Flynn turned around to his right, where an old man was sitting beside him in the font. Maximus, Rapunzel and her little green pet were still near and there were no guards in sight, he figured it was safe.

"What is it, old man?" He said matter-of-factly. He had always been straightforward, even when he was still a small child who dreamed of adventures and riches.

The man didn't seem to mind his comment at all. Smiling, he continued. "You should hold tight to that girl – I've never seen one quite like her."

If he'd been drinking tea, Flynn knew he'd have probably spit it in the man's face.

"W- What?" Flynn Rider did _not_ stutter, thank you very much.

"I mean," The old man repeated with that same calm smile. "You should hold tight to that girl- see, the blonde over there? Treat her well, young man." He added with a wink.

"What makes you think we're a couple? Heck, I barely even know her!"

"I didn't know my wife all that much either. When we met, it just clicked, do you know that feeling?" As a response, he nodded briefly. "But that was the beauty of it. We got to know each other and learn what we both liked at the same time and while it was hard, it was also great. I wouldn't have traded that for the world." The old man had a distant look in his face and his smile didn't falter for a second.

Unwillingly, Flynn started to think about it. He started to actually consider such life with Rapunzel: how he would ask her out, how their first day would go, what presents she would like best, how to propose- he shouldn't go down that line. The girl just needed a guide to see her magical lights and that was hid (unwittingly taken) job. After that she would go back to her controlling mother and he would go back to stealing, all good. She was too young, too naïve, too dreamy, too sweet to be with someone like him. If karma was anything to go by, he probably deserved a witch or something equally horrible. Rapunzel was too much for him; even he knew that.

"I think you've got us confused, old man. It isn't like that at all."

"Ah, is that so?" Even if he said that, it was clear the other man didn't believe him at all. He still had that irritating smile, for Christ's sake! "Well, I should go. My granddaughter is waiting for me in a bistro nearby. She should be there by now." With that the old man got up and started to walk away.

As soon as Flynn turned his head, however, the old man shouted out for the entire world to hear. "That's just how I used to look at my wife, too!" And he laughed as he left.

To say he was as red as a tomato was an understatement. Flynn Rider, the greatest thief in the world, was completely embarrassed and wanted to do nothing more than hide for a good couple of years. Some heads turned to look at him and he could even hear the laughter of some people. He could only hope Rapunzel, of all people, didn't hear a word of it.

"Flynn?"

Damn it.

Mustering the best smile he could, he turned his face upward to see her. She looked breathtaking as usual with her big shining eyes looking right through him. If those eyes were emerald jades, he would've stolen that a long while ago. Looking at her, he realized he didn't need to fake a smile – not with her.

"Yes, blondie?" He answered easily.

"What was that smiley old man talking about? I've heard something about a wife, but-"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing you need to worry about, blondie." He cut her off as quickly as he could. "It's just some crazy people talk, there's nothing to worry about. Now, where did you want to go now?"

She smiled at him, but he knew she didn't buy that lie at all. Oh well, you can't please everybody. He would rather be arrested for all his crimes than have her listening to that old man with his senile talk. Love was for fools; at least, he used to think that.

"Well, I was eager to take a look at the library… It's been so long since I haven't read new books…"

He knew her mother was one of the forbidden topics, but he just couldn't help but want to ask about her. What type of mother would arrest her own daughter in a faraway tower with no human contact at all? That was just cruel. While he knew he didn't have fault, the feeling of guilt started to grow in him – a feeling he didn't have in quite sometime. Sighing, he got up and took her hand.

"So let's go."

She smiled at him like he was some sort of hero. If he was a hero, he thought to himself, he would have her freed from her mother and bring her to the lights. Well, he could do one of those things at least.

.

This day was turning more and more into a date. They went to the library – which was a little off for a date, but it was Rapunzel after all – and circled through the streets. They ate ice cream like a couple would – always taking care with the guards, of course – and he even gave her a present! Well, a purple flag wasn't exactly one, but his money could only go so far. He would never admit he kept the money with the old orphanage where he was brought up - that was just sad.

To be fair, it was Rapunzel who was taking him to all these places so it wasn't so much like a date. She would be the one to show him all interesting things she saw, disappear in short seconds making him have minor heart attacks and then come back just as easily. He felt more like a nanny, that's for sure.

At least she was having a good time. The young woman had been always very energetic – at least as long as he knew her – and now she seemed to glow with pure happiness. He had to admit, it was invigorating to see someone so happy. All her happiness seemed to disperse through the square and soon enough a group of people were around her, dancing.

He could only smile in disbelief. Who, in their right minds, would grab a crowd to start dancing out of nowhere in the middle of sunset? Rapunzel, that's who. That crazy and amazing young woman he loved-

Wait what? He didn't _love_ her, did he? Maybe a little crush, but love was just too- it was just too fast for that, much too fast. He couldn't possibly be in love with her-

"Flynn!" She didn't say his name, but he knew she was calling for him. Turning around, he saw her smiling and edging him to come closer and dance with her. Smiling, he shook his head before Maximus – where did that horse come from, anyway? Shouldn't he be fighting crime being all docile now? – pushed him into the crowd.

With so many people dancing and twirling around, he couldn't take a closer look at anything. The sight of blond, long hair adorned with flowers was his only clue. Searching around for her, he leaded his partner closer to the center of the circle where she was currently dancing with a small man.

She was smiling widely, no matter with whom she was dancing. She was having so much fun. For a second there he didn't care if the guards were around or not, he only wanted to dance with her. With all his might and elegant moves – from acrobatics, not from stealing, mind you – he twirled around until he held her. And suddenly everything seemed right. He didn't even need to keep track of her movements; they were completely synchronized. He never thought dancing could be this much fun.

Smiling, he looked at her. Her happy, equally smiling face and pink cheeks – from dancing, he presumed? – were simply breathtaking.

And that's when he realized it. Rapunzel was special in her own right, and while he had mocked Maximus for his behavior, he was being just the same. He was even more taken with her and that was terrifying. From the moment she said she preferred his real name – yuck, Eugene Fitzherbert, of all things! – He had fallen and fallen hard.

Flynn Rider was in love.

.

Soon enough the last rays of sun departed and night began to fall in. Still lost in his epiphany and all the energy flowing around them, Flynn was smiling much too widely as they rented a boat to go see the lights. They left both Maximus and Pascal by the shore, promising they would come back to get them, and surprisingly, he looked forward to it. Both animals seemed to have become sort of friends to him, as weird as that sounded.

As they arrived at the middle of the lake, he stopped rowing. A comfortable silence sited between them. No words needed to be spoken. He finally interrupted the silence with the phrase he knew she had been wondering during these last hours.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"I've been staring out a window for eighteen years, dreaming of what it might feel like when those lights rise to the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be." He smiled reassuringly in a tone kinder than his usual one.

Instead of being assured, however, she frowned once more.

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

Smiling, he replied with ease at the same question he had a day ago. "Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream."

She finally smiled back at him and it felt wonderful.

Now back to their comfortable silence, they waited patiently as the first lantern appeared in the sky, being followed by a multitude of others. It was quite the spectacle. Flynn remembered when he was little and he saw the view like it was magical. With the years, however, he seemed to lose interest in it – just like with everything else. But now, looking at her face, glowing because of the lights around them, enamored with the sight, he knew it was indeed magical. When she looked at him, with the same doubt, glint and emotion he knew were in his own eyes, there was no doubt.

Leaning in, closer to her than ever before, he breathed her scent in. Lavender, like he imagined it would be, but also sweeter, kinder, everything like she was. And with one last look, at their surroundings, he knew what he had to do.

He didn't feel like a thief anymore; he didn't feel the need to steal or to valorize meaningless unethical actions anymore. He felt like doing the right thing. And the right thing now was to stop stealing and get rid of all things that didn't belong to him – starting with that crown.

For her, he would stop stealing and he would no longer be a thief. He would become a man of honor, a man that actually deserved her. Flynn Rider – no, scratch that – Eugene Fitzherbert was in love with Rapunzel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There's really no excuse for how long I took to release this chapter. As I said a few chapters ago, I was waiting to see the short 'Ever After', and I only managed to see it last week. Again, I apologize and from now on there shall be much quicker updates! Only two more chapters to go, people!

Fieldings


	9. Reunion

Reunion

* * *

><p>With just a few words from the royal messenger, the calm and tranquil afternoon the King and Queen were having was suddenly brought to a stop.<p>

"There is a girl here who claims to be the lost princess, your Majesties."

Both royal heads turned quickly at him with bewildered expressions. The Queen's book lay forgotten in her lap and the King no longer cared for the beautiful sunset that graced the kingdom.

The royal messenger himself had a surprised and urged expression as well.

The false proclamations of girls supposed to be the vanished young princess had stopped a couple of years ago, after many failed attempts. The court didn't know why those families even tried. None of the children were blond, to start with – and while neither the King nor Queen were blond either, they knew it was one of the effects of the flower that saved the matriarch's and the baby's life – and none resembled the royal couple either. They were the children of families who wanted to achieve more for their child, perhaps a life of riches and renown, because no other explanation was possible. The kingdom was rich and kind and there was almost inexistent poverty. Only the small villages by the frontier were poorer, but they still didn't reach misery and none of the children came from there. Overall, there was no reason for someone to claim to be the lost princess now, of all times, when more than sixteen years had passed and no one knew if she was even alive anymore.

But the King and Queen still dared to hope. Just as they did every year, they lit the lanterns together with the whole kingdom in honor of their lost daughter. But more than that, really, it was also a way to make them remember her and perhaps, even make her come back. That was what the Queen firmly believed in, so the King would stop at nothing to have the celebration happen perfectly year after year – even after everything.

Rising to their feet slowly, the couple seemed to contemplate their current predicament. Was it really their long lost daughter or just some charlatan? How painful it would be if it were just another lie. It had been much too long already, but perhaps… perhaps-

With a dash, the Queen left the room running and the King followed soon after, catching up to his wife. They didn't care if there was the possibility of it being a lie because maybe, just maybe, their _daughter_ was waiting for them just outside those doors and there was nothing in the world that would make them stop now. A set of memories came rushing back through their minds, memories of a newborn with a radiant smile that would light up their lives with the slightest movement or look. Somewhere inside her, the Queen could feel her baby was still alive. She didn't know if it was her that stood outside those doors, but she knew her girl was still alive. Standing at the large and monumental door before them, the couple looked each other in the eye.

This was it.

Their daughter could or couldn't be outside and the only way to know was to open them. The Queen gave a last look at her dear husband, the one who made her smile and who cried with her when their daughter disappeared, gave her strength. He had lost just as much as she had, but it still could be regained.

With a deep breath, they opened the doors together.

The light of the sun graced their eyes as the figures of a couple appeared before them. There stood a young woman with short brown hair and an older man with similar hair color. They seemed to be talking and holding hands.

It couldn't be. Her daughter was blonde because of the plant, the Queen knew it, and she couldn't be a brunette. It was a lie; they had been tricked by fate yet again-

But as the young woman turned around all the thoughts in the Queen's head died right away. She was looking at her face to face and she knew she could recognize those eyes anywhere.

_Those were her own eyes_, the Queen thought while tears formed in her eyes.

Walking closer, as if it were a dream and everything would break if she did anything brash; she gazed at the young woman before her, slowly resting a hand on her cheek. They looked so alike it was even unfair to her dear husband; the only traits the girl shared with him were perhaps her forehead and unruly hair. She really was their daughter.

Now they were crying and laughing, together… _together_, after so long. With nothing to hold her back, she hugged the girl-_her daughter_, still crying.

It had been far too long. She still smelled just the way she did when the Queen held her in her arms but now she was all grown-up, already a woman. With that, even more tears came to her eyes.

They had lost so much time.

Soon enough her husband joined the hug and it was the most amazing feeling in the world, having her family together at last. Her family…

Turning her face upward, without getting out of the trio hug, she looked at the young man before her. Without a doubt, he had been the one to bring her daughter back to them. It was because of him she was seeing her daughter now, after all those years.

With his clothes, she knew he was an adventurer and with his looks she could bet he had gotten quite a few hearts. But it was his expression that surprised the Queen, of all things. He was smiling at them with genuine happiness but also with something she could only pinpoint as longing. And looking at him once more, she knew what that longing was for; a longing for a family.

Smiling, the Queen extended her hand to him. Smiling back at her, he held her hand back in a form of greeting. Oh, that would simply not do now, would it? Using the strength she still possessed back in the days – that was, after all, how she caught the then-prince's attention – she pushed the young man to the embrace.

Now the four were hugging each other with big smiles on their faces. With her life-long love and with her lost daughter and her savior beside her, she finally felt home. This was the happiest any of them has ever felt.

Those years apart have been far too long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This scene was very emotional for me in the movie and I hope I could capture at least a bit of that feeling with this chapter. I have my own headcanons for the royal couple, but I won't annoy you all with an overly long A/N, I'll just say that the Queen's name for me wouldn't be as fancy as her daughter's (something like Anna or Emma) because I think it'd have been the sweetest thing if she was only a commoner who managed to catch the Prince's (Robert or something of the like?) attention by her sheer strength of both mind and body. She is a strong and determined lady who completed her life-long dream, just like her daughter.

And I just found out that the kingdom's name is Corona. The next one is already the end, and it's set as an epilogue of sorts (completely imagined by me based on the movie's end and the short video 'Ever After').

See you in the next (and final) chapter!

Fieldings


	10. The End

**Title:** Tangled Tales, Chapter 10

**Rating:** K+

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Flynn/Eugene x Rapunzel, Maximus and Pascal + the kingdom.

**Summary:** Drabbles that happen after the movie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series in any way. Tangled belongs to Disney and Pixar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tangled Tales by LovelyToMeetYou

.

Chapter Ten (Final)

.

The Kingdom of Corona was filled with joy once more after eighteen long years. Nothing could be more perfect: the lost princess had finally returned to her rightful place beside her parents and the evil witch was now dead. The kingdom celebrated for days and during that time, nothing seemed wrong with the world.

.

After a whole week of festivities, the kingdom considerably quieted down though that rush of happiness never really ended. Every habitant of Corona was overjoyed with the presence of princess Rapunzel. The then blonde now brunette had successfully captivated everyone's heart with her sweet nature and determined attitude. Even if it would still be decades to come, the kingdom knew she would be a kind and just queen.

.

Accepting the former thief Flynn Rider, on the other hand, hadn't been so easy. While the citizens only knew him by name and the boys even idealized him, the soldiers of the guard flinched only by hearing his name and the captain was absolutely against allowing the young man to live. But with the help of his friends and the royal family, he managed to clean his name in the eyes of the court and the public after a couple of hard years. By then, he would no longer go by the name of a fictional character and he would only use his real name, as Rapunzel dearly called him, "Eugene Fitzherbert." With time he learned to not only accept the name, but he also learned to love it.

.

The thugs from Snuggly Duckling were now acclaimed as national heroes after they saved the lost princess. Most of them moved away from their hidden bar at the woods and became permanent residents of Corona. A new establishment was inaugurated one year later in the capital, now being frequented by civilians, strong willed men and young children who earned for the knowledge of fighting. Some became civilians while others maintained their old job – but now they worked for the royal family.

.

Maximus became the chief of police and the horse was proud to present an impeccable crime statistic in the whole kingdom. By his strict tutelage, many capable soldiers graduated and started to protect the streets of Corona with much more capacity than the former soldiers. The old captain still took part in the force and Maximus even allowed him to continue mounting him when a chase happened, but Eugene became the one and only 'master' of the horse. Under Maximus's leadership, not only humans joined the force, horses also became soldiers. Even reptiles joined in later on, with the help of Pascal.

.

Irony was indeed Eugene's best friend, he noted with a sigh. The former infamous thief had not only given up working outside the law altogether, he was now an active force to keep the law intact. Working together with the chief of the police, which was also a horse for a change, truly boggled his mind. He would never have expected, even in his wildest dreams, to end up as a police officer and defender of the law – the exact opposite of Flynn Rider. As he listened to Maximus's neigh calling him forth, Eugene wondered what else could change in his life after he met Rapunzel. If his younger self could never have imagined himself a police officer, than the current Eugene wouldn't have dreamed of ever becoming king… but that's another story that happens decades later.

.

The King and Queen spent almost every moment of the day with their daughter, whom had just returned to their lives after seventeen years. Rapunzel couldn't get enough of her parents; she'd sit down with them and narrate her adventures to them – sometimes with the help of Eugene, who was usually dragged to those family occasions despite his protests – or she would describe her tastes and hobbies. She was ecstatic to know how much they had in common: she and her mother had a passion for the same hobbies, especially painting and knitting while her father had a knack for chess, cooking and ventriloquism, of all things (needless to say, he and Pascal got along nicely).

"Your parents seem pretty nice, so I knew you'd be okay." Eugene said, smiling at her while holding an apple far of Maximus's reach. "I told you everything would be fine."

Rapunzel looked bemused at him as a response.

"Oh, did you, now?"

Smirking, she went up to Eugene and gave him a quick peck in his cheek. The effect was immediate: the young man blushed and he stopped moving. Using the moment to her advantage, she snatched the apple from his hand and gave to Maximus who nodded in thanks. Eugene was still paralyzed at both the scene and the playful smirk on the girl's face.

"You know, you shouldn't get credit for what others say." She smiled at him and gave him another peck as a subtle form of apology for the trick. "After all, I'm the optimistic out of the two of us, right?"

Feeling the warmth from both kisses, Eugene was still daydreaming for a bit.

"Right, blondie- I mean, brunette." He smiled sheepishly at his mistake.

Thankfully, Rapunzel just laughed goodheartedly.

"You and your nicknames. Why don't you just call me Rapunzel for a change?"

Eugene pretended to think for a while before giving his response.

"Nah, that's just too long." He answered, forgetting his name was almost as long.

Both smiled at each other with a knowing glance. Rapunzel knew that calling her by her full name only happened in special occasions.

.

"Rapunzel," He cleaned his throat for the umpteenth time. "W-Well, I- I…"

The young woman rolled her emerald eyes yet again. While she found Eugene's gagger endearing at times, this was just getting ridiculous. Everybody already knew what this was truly about; by courtesy of Maximus and Pascal's barely kept secret, the whole kingdom already knew what this was about. It was a wonder how Eugene managed to be so dense at times.

"I-" Once again he cleared his throat. "I-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Eugene!" She'd had enough by now. "Yes! Yes, okay? Yes!"

"Huh?"

Rapunzel sighed tiredly. Did he still not get it? "Yes, I will marry you, Eugene." She said in a tired tone. "Isn't that obvious?" There was a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled lovely at him.

She had to hold her laughter as she watched his astonished face. It felt good to have the higher ground sometimes. Ignoring his series of questions about how and when she knew and "did Maximus or any of the thugs tell you? Man, I knew I shouldn't have told them before proposing-", Rapunzel all but threw herself for a hug and a big kiss. Eugene always managed to catch her.

.

The second weeklong festivity of Corona took place after the princess's engagement. The difference this time around everything had been planned before the proposal even took place. The whole kingdom already knew about it, just to add to Eugene's embarrassment. The King's words repeated themselves to him, "Gossip travels quite quickly in the capital; therefore I suggest you to do everything as quickly as possible. My daughter is quite impatient, you see." The older man had even winked at him, which both mortified and made Eugene happy. The King and Queen had known even before Eugene could've talked with her parents about the planned proposal.

.

The wedding had been a huge ceremony. The whole kingdom and even some neighbor's landlords attended it in honor of the young couple's union. Rapunzel had been absolutely beautiful that day, with her still short and choppy chocolate hair and those beautiful lively emerald eyes smiling at him. Eugene never really felt worthy at her, not when they started dating or when he proposed. He was just a simple orphan whose idol was a thief, of all things. And yet she'd seen good and worth in him and chose _him_ – and not one of those snobs nobles who thought of themselves as owners of the world – in the end. Eugene may not have been proud of his old self, but he was trying very hard to change and become a man who deserved her love. Despite her protests that he was already such a man and that both the king and queen accepted him, he would still try to do and be the best for her – that would never change.

The rings were delivered on time – although the groom and bride wondered what exactly had happened to Maximus and Pascal – and the vows were heartily exchanged before the couple shared their first kiss as a married couple. Eugene may have not been perfect, nor Rapunzel was perfect either, but they completed each other in a way nothing or no one else ever could and that was enough.

.

The End

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This has been a fun ride, guys! All previous chapters were re-edited as well (in September of 2012). There will also be a short epilogue soon. Thank you all who accompanied this story so far, you are all amazing!

See you in another adventure,

Fieldings


	11. Epilogue - Family

**Title: **Tangled Tales {Epilogue}

**Disclaimer:** Tangled belongs to Disney & Pixar, I'm just writing for fun.

**A/N:** Wow, it's been one plus something year since I started this story! Or better, that I was able to log back on ffnet? This year has been a series of tough events and I hadn't been able to actively participate in any fandom whatsoever. I apologize for taking such a long time to update this story. Probably no one else may care for this story, but I feel like I should end what I start. So here is the epilogue.

The epilogue happens years after the short film 'Tangled Ever After', when the couple has already grown accustomed to the royal life. And so, the Tangled Tales, short drabbles that happen before, during and after the movie ends! Thank you all who've read it and I hope you enjoy it!

.

Tangled Tales by LovelyToMeetYou

.

Epilogue

.

"So, what do you think?" Eugene eagerly asked his wife, who was currently immersing herself in another book of the kingdom's history. Even years after finally returning to her place as the rightful princess she still hadn't read or known enough. But, as her parents said to her once, that was the fun thing in it: there was always something new to learn. Besides, Rapunzel had always loved learning and the castle's enormous library quickly became her favorite place to spend warm afternoons.

Rapunzel eyed the items in her husband's hands with slight interest. There he was, dressed in his formal clothes – although he would always let the first button of his formal shirt loose and rarely wear those 'stuffy coats for old people', like he'd so eloquently put – and holding two small outfits in each hand. In his right hand there was a blue set of shirt and pants while in his left the same outfit was dyed in red. As a response, Rapunzel rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Eugene already expected that reaction from her, so he expertly pretended to give up on the current task and walk away before waltzing back in and hugging his wife from behind – or as much as he could with a chair in the way without pressing her swollen belly.

"You know, it'd really make the newly appointed king and co-captain of the police guard happy if his wife would pay attention to this very important task." He said jokingly as he traced deft fingers through the fabric of her belly.

"Not when the oh-so important task has been done thousands of times before and besides-" Rapunzel turned her head to give him a peck while her hands held his. "I've already told you to stop buying boy's clothes. You know it's going to be a girl."

As a response, he closed his eyes and flailed dramatically – a reaction she knew all too well to be a joke.

"My wife," He gasped mockingly. "How could you say something like that? Didn't you know fathers have a sixth sense for that sort of thing?" Then his trademark smirk was back in place. "It's obviously going to be a boy. And his name will be Flynn Rider, of course."

"Eugene…" Rapunzel rolled her eyes and smirked. "It's going to be a girl. And I should be the one with a sixth sensei after all these long months of pure suffering." She sighed tiredly.

"Now, now, no complaining." He answered as if he was speaking to a spoiled child. "Your pregnancy has been one of the smoothest in the whole kingdom; remember what the midwife said? It's no wonder too, since you have such a caring and loving husband by your side." He teased lightheartedly.

Rapunzel chuckled. Even after changing his old ways, Eugene would always have his trademark sense of humor. Not even the royal jokers could make her laugh as much as he could.

The brunette gazed at their entwined fingers and their respective wedding rings. Hers was purely made out of liquid gold and a single emerald shone, "like her eyes", everyone usually said. It had been her mother's and now it was hers – a wedding present. Eugene's was far from flashy: only a gold band. He refused to wear any of the king's jewels, still deeming himself unworthy (though he also found the clothes a tad uncomfortable). Rapunzel secretly knew that her husband, rather than overly modest, had an inferiority complex that had never gone quite away. However, she also knew that Eugene would eventually be over it: everyone, in not only the castle, but also the whole kingdom loved him. His days as a thief were long over. And so were hers as a confused teenager whose only dream was to see the floating lights.

They went through so much to get to this point. Who would have thought that the naïve lost princess would fall in love with the rogue that initially wanted nothing else from her other than her crown (said crown that now adorned her chocolate colored hair)?

"What are you thinking about?" Eugene's voice interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Shouldn't you know by now, oh smart and loving husband?" Now she was the one teasing – a payback from earlier. That and she didn't want to admit she'd be having yet another trip down memory lane, which was becoming more common each day.

"Of course I do." He replied with a not-exactly-one-hundred-percent-sure-smile. "You were obviously thinking about your dashing husband."

Eugene tried a winning smile.

He failed.

"…Right?"

Rapunzel figured he could win this round since she was sure he would lose the bet on the baby's gender, anyhow.

"Right." She nodded with a smile.

"Uh huh." Now it was Eugene's turn to be amused. He smirked and said provokingly, "You're not fooling me, blondie."

The word was out of his mouth before he realized.

Blondie.

That single word made Rapunzel pale slightly. Eugene wanted to hit himself. After the day he unwillingly cut her hair – or saved her, in Rapunzel's words (and his own at times; he liked to see himself as a hero) – she had initially been sensitive over the subject of her hair color. The problem seemed to have ended as soon as he voiced his opinion of preferring brunettes, but in the last months Rapunzel apparently retrieved such sensitivity.

The young princess and soon-to-be-queen turned her face away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Of course he did. He was Eugene after all, the one person who knew her better than she knew herself.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Of course he did. Who was she kidding? Eugene always noticed these things. He truly was the attentive and loving husband he always bragged on being, but she never felt like telling him that. His ego would go through the roof.

"I- I'm just a little anxious, that's all." She answered fleetingly. She hoped the conversation would be dropped like that.

"Is it because of the day? You still have a couple of weeks, but… Do you want to eat something? I can get whatever you want; it'll be no problem! Well, getting that fresh jar of pickles last month from that shady wizard wasn't exactly easy, but you know I'd do anything for you." Eugene tried placating her mood with no avail. "…Right?" Her lack of response left him slightly worried. Just _slightly_, of course, for Flynn– rather, Eugene Fitzherbert had more than enough self-confidence.

However, at her lack of response he grew alarmed. His old fears resurged back now, stronger than ever. Did she still find trouble trusting him after that setup betrayal?

Eugene wasn't a worrywart, far from it, but whenever Rapunzel was involved he just couldn't help himself not to worry over her. She was everything to him.

Rapunzel noticed his husband's distress and felt like slapping herself. She should know better than stay quiet at times like these. This was just another one of her silly worries and she didn't want to frighten Eugene because of nothing.

"Right." She nodded vigorously. "I know that. And it's nothing really, I'm just being my usual worrywart self." She attempted to laugh it off.

Eugene sighed. This was just like her, trying to wave things off so he wouldn't be worried about her. Didn't she realize she was the sole subject of his worries and thoughts?

The two baby outfits were laid on the soft tapestry of the carpet as he kneeled down so that he could be in his wife's eye line. Noticing his grave look, she set aside her book –not that she was really reading it anyway; she knew Grimm's stories like the palm of her hand by now– and focused on her husband's deep brown eyes (oh, she could barely wait to see the same shade in their daughter's eyes).

"Tell me what's wrong." It was a request; despite the way he'd phrased it. Eugene, former Flynn Rider and still the owner of the title of best man with words, only said short phrases when needed – such as now.

"It's nothing, really. I-" She started before his look made her stop.

Eugene wouldn't buy that.

"Rapunzel." He only called her by her name –no nicknames attached, no matter how silly or embarrassing they were– when things were very serious and or very dangerous.

Green orbs met chocolate ones and at that moment she knew there was no point in keeping her worries to herself. This was Eugene, her ever so curious and caring husband; of course he wouldn't let her worry all by herself, even if this meant his joyous mood would be ruined.

She sighed. "Okay, it's just that… Well, I'm a little worried because…" Great, she was mumbling now. And how Mother- no, _Gothel_ hated her mumbling. Rapunzel disliked remembering the witch who'd lied to her for so many years and her mumbling only brought her bad memories.

She decided to just say it all out before she lost courage. And as a queen, she really shouldn't be mumbling in the first place. Of course, her speech didn't come out nearly as dignified as she'd hoped.

"I'mjustafraidthatourchildwillhavemyhairbecauseIha d,no,Iwastheflowerandnowshemightinherritthatcursea ndwhatwillwedoifthathappensand-"

"Wow, slow down, honey!" Eugene gasped. "This isn't a race, you know? And even if it was, you'd still have to compete with Maximus, which would be a tough challenge." He attempted a little joke to help her feel relax, even for a bit.

It worked. Rapunzel allowed herself a small smile before she said the words more slowly.

"I'm worried that our child will have my… hair."

They both knew what she meant. By "her hair", Rapunzel didn't mean her current short and adventurous cut or even the brown strands that matched her eyebrows; no, she meant her old hair, her old golden blonde and surreal magical hair, that glowed in the dark and healed wounds. She meant the hair that made her a prisoner of Gothel; the hair that Eugene cut in a last attempt to save her. And save her he did.

"I don't know how that works at all," She continued, "but one thing I'm certain is that I am the flower. You now that."

He nodded in agreement. He knew it all too well. Her hair may be gone, but her tears still had the same healing property–not that anyone in the kingdom besides the royal couple knew.

"Well, I'm just worried that she might have the same… flower properties. Especially the hair." She frowned as she remembered all the times her hair stuck in some furniture or the long hours spent just brushing that golden curtain. She was now much happier with her short brunette look. "And I don't want her to inherit that… that curse."

Eugene's eyed widened as he heard the word.

"A curse? Is that what you think it is?" He was shocked.

Rapunzel nodded, her frown still present.

"Of course. It was because of that hair that the witch Gothel kidnapped me and fooled me for eighteen years! Not only that, my hair was the reason I couldn't find the courage to leave my tower and my hair was the reason you almost…" She couldn't bring herself to complete that sentence. She never could. Just the memory of Eugene's pale face and ragged breathing brought her close to tears. She couldn't imagine how a life without him would've been like.

"Yeah, but I didn't." His voice interrupted her depressing line of thought. "And you know why I didn't die?" That last word made her wince but he continued. "It was because of your hair, stupid."

At her lack of response, Eugene sighed. He firmly, but gently, held her petite hands in his own bigger ones while never taking his eyes away from her. She had to understand, otherwise this silly –because it was silly, really– worry of hers would eat her away.

"Yes, your hair brought you and your family misfortune. But it _also_ healed me and saved my life. Your hair… no, _you_ are a gift." He smiled softly, holding a hand against her cheek. "You brought your parents and this kingdom happiness." Tears gently strolled down her cheeks. "You brought _me_ happiness. So don't call it a curse." He completed as he wiped her tears away before tenderly kissing her.

They stood in a comfortable silence while Rapunzel held him tightly while sobbing softly and Eugene tried to pretend he wasn't shedding a single tear. These were their favorite moments, when they were alone and could be open about their feelings. After all these years together, both still felt shy to so much as peck each other in public, never mind have heartfelt hugs like this one.

Rapunzel, still with tears in her eyes, let go enough so that she could see her husband's face. Eugene didn't have a pretty face when he cried –which was probably the reason he refused to do so in public, stating it wasn't "manly"– his face was scrunched up in a rather funny way and his nose was a mess. Still, she could never find him anything short of endearing.

This was obviously going to stay between them, since Eugene would never live it down if another soul –particularly one of a white, pompous horse– ever knew. Rapunzel was quite proud of herself for being the only one he trusted enough to be absolutely honest. He was cleaning his remaining tears with his sleeves and she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. The tension wasn't quite off though, and she could sense his worry if he managed to placate her fears.

"Thank you, Eugene." She replied to his unasked question with a loving kiss on his cheeks, the tip of his nose and finally on this lip. "I really, really needed to hear this."

He grinned at her, happy to have helped. Her happiness was also his happiness, after all.

"So, am I or am I not the best husband ever?" He asked gallantly, although his stance didn't have the intended purpose with his eyes still puffy and his cheeks still red. Even though the tone was mocking, she knew he meant it as a serious question.

"Yes, you are". She replied without a beat, making his grin even bigger. She wasn't keen on inflating his ego too much, though. The king could be quite a nuisance when he felt entitled to have the biggest celebrations in the history of the kingdom. "But it took you long enough." She smirked.

His grin instantly fell and he frowned at her.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think it was something so serious. I thought it might be another one of your silly worries –not that this isn't a silly worry, because it very much is– so I figured it wouldn't be long until you realized how silly it was." He mentally berated himself for not prodding sooner. No matter how silly, any worry of Rapunzel was also his worry. They both knew that.

Eugene decided to try to lighten the mood. "Of course, sometimes the help of the dashing king and wonderful husband is needed." This time around he actually managed to sound gallant, even if his eyes were slightly puffy.

Two could play this game, Rapunzel decided. While their rare heartfelt moments were beautiful and treasured, she could never get enough of their playful mockery. Eugene's great sense of humor was, after all, one of her favorite traits.

"I see." She replied offhandedly. "Of course I would need your help. After all, there couldn't possibly be times when the dashing king and wonderful husband" She added with enough sarcasm to make him gulp, "could ever be in desperate need of help and worrying himself to sleep, right?" She smirked, but there was no venom in her words.

Eugene smiled sheepishly. He knew where she was getting at; they both did. She promised not to tell, but that didn't mean she couldn't mock him every now and then. Oh yes, he remembered all too well the nights he spent lamenting and not getting enough sleep before he officially became king. The stress and the high expectations of not only the people, but also Rapunzel's parents –the "retired" queen had instantly taken a liking to him while her father was quite keen in making sure he was good enough for his little girl– made him unable to sleep for a couple of nights. At the time it had been a very tense period, but now they could look back with joyous laughter –well, Rapunzel and her parents could. Eugene was slowly getting there.

"Well, there's nothing wrong in admitting a fault." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Rapunzel suppressed a laugh. He was so much like a child at times. She hoped their child would have the same cute pouts –but certainly not the taste for mischief.

"In fact, that's what truly makes a man: to be able to know their weakness and not ignore them, to be able to rely on others in the most difficult of times." Eugene stated solemnly while walking around the room as if holding a scepter. "A man, nay, a king must do what is best for his people always." He rubbed his grown beard with a serious expression.

And then, to break the countenance, he grabbed his royal robes and made a swooshing sound.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, her smile still ever so present.

"My father is not like that."

"Tell me that after you spent the whole day in a council meeting receiving a lecture from the king. Sure, he's all smiles and hugs with family, but you have to see that man giving a lecture! It's like the whole room drops a few degrees!" Eugene theatrically shivered.

Rapunzel laughed. "Maybe the reason I never received a lecture is because I actually _behave_." She put extra emphasis on the last word.

Eugene scoffed. "Making a few jokes in the council room to lighten the mood is not disrespectful. Still, the king definitely took it better than Maximus. You'd think that horse would've learned some humility, but I guess that's impossible for him."

Rapunzel decided not to add the same went for him. Instead, she added sweetly, "But Maximus loves you very much, 'Gene." She ignored his scoff. They both knew it was true, but they had fun playing their little augmenting game. "Otherwise he wouldn't let you ride him without giving him an apple first. And remember how mad he was when you rode another horse when he was on duty?"

Eugene smirked at that. He still remembered how irate the white horse had been. Honestly, he wasn't too keen with riding another horse, but the king insisted to pass some male-bonding time and Maximus had been with his team patrolling the streets. The worse didn't need a guard; he was the sole leader of the squadron. He usually only accepted either the king, Eugene or Rapunzel. The situation wasn't pretty when the horse came running with fire in his eyes. Thankfully no one ended up hurt –aside from Eugene, that is. Maximus was quite joyful after bumping into him and teaching him a lesson. Since that, Maximus was Eugene's non-official horse. But that would change soon enough when the king and his soldiers would join their first parade in honor of the birth of the heir to the throne.

"Regardless of that, you do know my father and Maximus love your very much, right?" She asked in a sweet tone. Sometimes those two could be a little tough on her husband, but she knew it was with the best of intentions.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled easily. "And I love them very much too. But not as much as you." His eyes focused on hers and they smiled at each other.

Eugene moved across the room and kneeled in front of Rapunzel. His hand rested on top of her swelling stomach.

"And this little one as well." He smiled warmly at her while softly brushing his hand.

The way Eugene smiled whenever he saw her or mentioned their baby always made her heart flutter. This smile was so different from his other ones; it was no smirk, nor a sheepish smile, nor even a sincere smile – it was so much more. This smile was reserved for her and their child only. A smile that showed hope, devotedness and utter and complete love. It was this smile that first made her fall for him.

She smiled back, hoping her smile could show as much raw emotion as his did. They both eagerly wanted this child, wanted to construct a family of their own. Eugene being an orphan and she having been trapped for the longest part of her life by a witch, who failed at her role of a reassuring and nurturing mother, never had the experience of having a family during their childhoods.

Thankfully she had been returned to her family –by Eugene, no less– and finally learned what a parents' love was truly like. But she knew the same couldn't be said for Eugene. He loved his parents in law dearly, there was no doubt, but he didn't have someone to call as his own family –yet.

Rapunzel brought her own hand to rest on top of her stomach. She could feel the baby kicking gingerly. The sensation was no longer knew now that she was on the final month of her pregnancy, but she could still remember how surprised they both were the first time it happened.

These little moments were the times she loved being pregnant.

Even though everyone said her pregnancy was so smooth, she begged to differ. Her morning sickness ended soon enough but her appetite was a far cry from what she was used to and it was too uncomfortable to walk now. But it was worth it. She could see it even more whenever Eugene would have such a precious expression and look at her with glassy eyes (though he would of course deny it).

She hoped their child would have Eugene's beautiful, expressive chocolate eyes. And she hoped their child wouldn't have her _hair_…

Feeling a soft squeeze on her hands, she looked up to see Eugene with a pensive look.

"Don't worry. They won't go through what you – _we_ went through. They won't ever be taken advantage of. We will be there for them, every step of the way. And we will love them and support them _always_." His voice was barely above a whisper, but there was unshakeable strength in it.

Rapunzel laughed softly. Her eyes were filled with tears and she blinked them away with a smile.

"Yes, we will."

They went through so much together.

She was no longer a teenager whose only wish was to see the lights because she could never put a name on something she truly missed but didn't know. She wasn't a child anymore but her cheerful youthfulness would never die. She learned true meaning of family and what love could be, what it should've always been.

He was no longer an orphan turned thief who had never had anyone to support him and give him strength during the rough times of life. He learned to trust and truly love others without asking anything in return. He knew freedom and now he knew the meaning of a home as well.

And now they were stronger together than they were ever separated. The smart and mischievous but also good-hearted thief turned into a strong and honest king and the naïve girl who longed for adventure turned into a wise and loving queen.

They were building together a new era for their kingdom and they would build together the warm and loving home they always dreamed of for their children.

Of course, the rise wasn't smooth. Life would never be completely without problems but the good parts could only ever be appreciated by knowing pain and sadness as well. They've made and would still make many more mistakes. But for Rapunzel and Eugene, that seemed much more of a happy ending than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tangled was a great comeback and it's still one of my favorite movies. I love how it followed the disney formula but still managed to be its own wonderful story. It's my headcanon that their first child -a girl- would have Rapunzel's healing ability but it wouldn't be connected to her hair. It would be an ability like her mother's. And I also believe Eugene would be a great king who cared especially for those without means.

This story took way too long but I hope you'll appreciate the end. This is my favorite part, to be honest. Thank you very much for reading and I'd like to know your thoughts on the story!

Love,

Fieldings aka LovelyToMeetYou


End file.
